With the recent introduction of Internet or web supported TV services, various services have been developed in order to promote the convenience of users. An example of such TV is Internet Protocol Television (IPTV).
Since broadcasting signals for IPTV are able to contain various kinds of additional information, users can obtain various kinds of information through IPTV, including scheduled times of broadcasting programs, captions, etc.
Furthermore, IPTV allows users to search for desired information through a network connected thereto. For example, when there is an animal documentary online, users can search for information relating to the animals by manipulating the IPTV or a set-top box connected thereto.
However, conventional methods of searching for information in digital TV, etc., are inconvenient to use since they require direct manipulation by a user.
Throughout the drawings and the detailed description, unless otherwise described, the same drawing reference numerals will be understood to refer to the same elements, features, and structures. The relative size and depiction of these elements may be exaggerated for clarity, illustration, and convenience.